Hymn For the Missing
by TheWhiteRose112796
Summary: Shino keeps receiving letters from someone he believed he had left with his past. How do they keep finding him? Based on the song Hymn For the Missing by Red. AU Romance in a way.


I know my other updates are late and I'm really sorry, but college classes have really been hectic lately, and I'm trying my hardest to work on the next chapter of Sanctuary, so this is just to keep you occupied while I try to finish it up.

This story is based off of the song "Hymn For the Missing" by Red. I think I might do a lot more stories using songs.

I thought that either Sasuke or Shino would fit this one shot best, and since I want to have at least one fic with a Naruto guy I like, I decided to use Shino. I might even make a different version for certain characters if I do okay with this one.

I do not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

Another letter.

How did they keep getting here?

Shino heaved a sigh as he sat at his desk and held the letter in hand. It smelled of roses as they always did.

He opened it slowly, preparing himself for the words that would soon make his heart feel heavy and his spirit quiver with guilt.

_Dear Shino,_

_We tried to walk together, but the night was growing dark._

_I thought you were beside me, but I reached and you were gone._

_Aren't my dreams seeming more and more realistic as they come?_

_Sometimes I hear you calling from some lost and distant shore._

_It's strange isn't it? I feel like I might be losing my mind._

_I hear you crying softly for the way it was before._

_But even when I did try to fix what I thought I had changed..._

_You still left me, Shino._

_I've tried finding you, but you're never where I think you would be._

_I start to think that maybe you've gone where I was and I feel like I've lost my chance to find you again._

_If you are there, will you wait for me to return?_

Shino stopped reading, knowing what the next page would say. She always wrote the same thing, as if she believed that one day he would send her a response.

_Where are you now?_

_Are you lost?_

_Will I find you again?_

_Are you alone?_

_Are you afraid?_

_Are you searching for me?_

_Where did you go?_

_I had to stay._

_Now I'm reaching for you._

_Will you wait?_

_Will you wait?_

_Will I see you again?_

__Was she really expecting his answer to these questions?

He had told her he would leave many times before, yet she hadn't believed him. She had always thought that he had been lying then, that he would always stay with her.

It hadn't been because he wanted to leave her behind.

He had wanted to leave himself.

He placed the letter back in its envelope and left it in the drawer with the many others he had received from her before.

It was strange how he could hear her voice, speaking the words she wrote only for him.

* * *

Another letter.

They seemed to come more and more each day. He wasn't getting tired of them, it was just that the urge to go to her was more threatening than ever.

It was in the exact same place as it was everyday, sitting on the desk as if that were where it belonged.

But it wasn't.

He lifted the letter as he sat down again, sighing as he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside.

_Dear Shino,_

_'You took it with you when you left._

_These scars are just a trace._

_Now it wanders lost and wounded, this heart that I misplaced.'_

_You told me this when I went to Suna for a while the first time we had our first really bad argument._

_But now I feel like I know exactly how you felt, if you truly did feel like this._

_I never would have thought that I would feel pain so much before._

_You've hurt me in the worse way, but I can't help but love you._

__And then the same words as before.

_Where are you now?_

_Are you lost?_

_Will I find you again?_

_Are you alone?_

_Are you afraid?_

_Are you searching for me?_

_Why did you go?_

_I had to stay._

_Now I'm reaching for you._

_Will you wait?_

_Will You wait?_

_Will I see you again?_

__There were extra lines at the end of the letter, ones that he had never seen there before.

_I know you hate me writing you, but it's been so hard to stop._

_I know you don't want to speak to me, and I try my hardest to stop, but I miss you so much that I can't help but try to get you to write me back._

_Just once._

_So this will be the last time I write._

_I'm going back to Oto now, and my father has arranged a marriage to one of his colleague's sons. He's taking me to Oto, and he seems like he really believes that this marriage was meant to be._

_He's very kind, but I doubt that I will be able to love him._

_At least not as much as I love you._

_But I know you think that I've changed and I've tried so hard to act how I used to be, but I don't know what you want from me._

_But now I can't help but laugh, even when I'm crying because I know that I'll never be able to please you._

_You must really hate me now, don't you?_

His fists tightened on the page as fear filled his chest. She had sent this letter so many times before, and he knew it caused her pain when she got nothing in return from him. She didn't deserve the pain that he was causing her.

And now she had fond refuge with another man.

The beautiful writing had been slightly smeared, and tear stains graced the page. He was shocked to find that some of them were his own.

Tears of hatred for himself filled his eyes as regret from leaving her took over his entire being.

He missed her.

Not once had he admitted this to himself, and the realization caused him to shed tears for the relationship he had left behind.

In the spur of the moment he wanted this hatred to leave. He was becoming the selfish person he had wanted to leave behind.

He had done so much to change himself for the better that he forgot the one person that did all she could to stay the same just to keep him happy. She had tried to accept his change, but he had been a selfish bastard that thought she was the one that wasn't staying the same.

He needed her back.

Shino did the only thing he could do, even if he didn't know where she was. It wasn't too late to make things right.

In a moment of panic and few and despair, Shino sat at his desk with a pen in hand.

_Dear, Misa_

__But no words came to him, and he panicked because he knew the longer he took the further she would be going from him.

She would get married soon. and the man she would be with would not be him.

_Misa, I_

__He scratched out the words and began again, his thoughts becoming jumbles in his head.

_I'm so sorry for_

_I can't let you_

_I miss you so much_

__He could not put what he was feeling into words, and he felt as if he were having a heart attack.

He needed to write to her. Just this one time.

Shino inhaled deeply, his grip tightening on the pen as he wrote one final message.

_Will I see you again?_


End file.
